


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: DN Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Gundam 00, Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok, d - gray man
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: Continuation





	The House In A Ghost Town

"Oh! This is bad."

Satoshi thought.

He open his eyes and glance at his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

He asked. A voice was heard.

"Your at the hospital you dumb!"

Hearing that voice makes him chuckled.

"Oh! Okay."

Finally Krad show up with a serious expression.

"You need to be okay. Understand? "

Satoshi gaze at him and smile. 

Minutes later the doctor arrived.

A week later he finally recovered.

Krad was very glad.

"Great! Now you can continue your mission."

Krad exclaim.

Satoshi just smirk at him.

Because of that event , he become popular.

He capture the dark master 's attention sending 

his soldiers to caught him.

"I want you all to bring the chosen one to me at

once."

 

{TBC}


End file.
